


Again

by UglyJackal



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/UglyJackal
Summary: They were gone. Again.





	Again

They were gone. 

All of them. 

He had lost them.

Again.

He had left them to die in that tunnel and here he was, sitting in a chocobo carriage with Alphinaud, this Lalafell called Pippin, and Brendt. He recalled the last time he had sat in a carriage with Alphinaud and Brendt, when he didn’t even know who the Scions were. By the Twelve, how he wished he could go back to that time.

He was immensely thankful that he had his friends with him, all piled into the carriage like haphazardly-organised sardines. He leant heavily into Zelda, who had her arm around his hunched shoulders, as they all tried to come to grips with what had happened.

Jack was vaguely aware of talking. He had lost his sight, not his hearing. But he’d be damned if he was listening.

How could he listen when all Alphinaud could talk about was how it was his fault? How he waxed on and on, wallowing in the mud of his self-pity.

It wasn’t him who had left the Scions in that tunnel.

Jack was dangerously close to snapping at the young boy, until Zelda held onto his hand, almost like she could sense his intentions. Probably because there was a similar desire in her heart.

When they were dropped off, Jack stood away from the rest, looking up at the sky, where the stars had melted away into the sea of the blue sky. How ironic, that it was such a nice day after everything that had happened last night. The wind caressed his hair and stroked his jaw like a long lost lover, as though trying to help him.

A familiar voice crashed over the horizon.

Jack’s ears pricked up towards the sound. His face lit up like a beacon. He turned towards the bridge where the wind was blowing.

Before Cid could even get halfway across the bridge, Jack had launched himself at him. His arms were gripping onto the man’s shoulder for dear life, as though Cid was a precipice that would prevent Jack from falling into the dark and smoky abyss below him.

He hid his face into where Cid’s neck and shoulder met, and his shoulders shook, and his lip wobbled. Cid was so warm, a welcome reprieve after the icy cold chill that he had felt for so long. Strong arms wrapped around him, a thick beard brushed against his neck as Jack collapsed and sobbed into the man that he called home.

For the second time, he was vaguely aware of talking. Something about the  _ Enterprise _ . He couldn’t find it in him to care. He just wanted Cid, just needed Cid.

He just needed the small bit of hope that Cid provided him.


End file.
